Stay with me! Love me!
by my-little-fantasy
Summary: Sequel to "I want to be with you, Nii-san!" Lenalee wants to find out what really happened between Lavi and her. And a new mission is the perfect chance! But suddenly the young woman notices some unusual feelings towards the redhead. Does she remember her feelings as "Lenalee-chan"? Or are these her feelings for him as Lenalee?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys~! **** 'Merry whistle' **

**I'm finally back! And that's the promised sequel to "I want to be with you, Nii-san!" 'Cheers' **

**It took me some time to start writing this because I have to write a test in Latin… (Damn school! It makes me so busy sometimes!) **

**But however! I hope you will like it! And have a lot of fun! **

**(For new readers: Please read first "I want to be with you, Nii-san!" As mentioned this is a sequel…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (But I have kidnapped Lavi! Errrm... Sadly that's not true… 'Evil grin' I will kidnap him now!) **

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

.

.

The dining hall of the Black Order was crowded.

Finder and exorcist ate their food and talked with each other.

Likewise Allen, Crowley and Lenalee.

Allen stacked dishes before him and ordered some more food.

Crowley winked in surprise.

Even now the elder hadn't got used to the young exorcist's appetite.

Lenalee who watched both of them a little bit amused, smiled for a few seconds.

Then she looked down at her plate and poked around in her meal.

She frowned.

Confusing thoughts ran through her mind. The darkgreen-haired young woman pondered about her state of health.

_I'm alright since a few days… but shouldn't I remember something?! Lavi told me about everything but I can't remember. And what's with that… uhm… matter? _she thought.

At the same time her cheeks flushed. She thought about a peek a certain redhead had given her.

A phrase appeared in her mind.

_**Think about it, okay? Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't. Just I know about it… Oh! And 'Lenalee-chan' knows about it too!**_

She shook her head.

_Forget it! Forget it! Forget it! It was just a peek… maybe everything he told me was a lie…_

The girl sighed quietly. She tried to erase the sentence the young bookman had said to her at the day she was treated and the shock had disappeared. But it didn't work out.

As much as Lenalee tried to forget the sentence, she thought about it more and more.

The young woman sighed annoyed.

"That's stupid! Totally stupid! Forget it already, Lenalee!" she scolded herself.

.

"Forget what?"

The girl's head jerked upwards. She winked and looked at Allen and Crowley which tilted their heads to the side.

_Have I say it out loud? _she wondered.

Lenalee laughed nervously.

"Uhm… y-yeah! I-I was thinking. T-That's all…"

The white-haired young exorcist frowned.

He glanced to Crowley who did the same.

Then he asked, "Are you sure, Lenalee? Is there something that busies you? Is it because you can't remember anything about yourself as 'Lenalee-chan'?"

Lenalee looked down.

"Is it… obvious?" she wanted to know.

Allen shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it's normal. You can't remember a few days… It's natural that you want to know what happened. I would be the same..."

Crowley agreed.

Lenalee smiled a little.

_But I don't want to know what happened the __**whole time!**__ I want to know what happened with __**me!**_ she thought.

_Was I in love with Lavi- One of my best friends?! _

_And have I told him that I love him? Have I slept in __**his **__bed? And why have I named a bunny after him? Just because I liked him as 'Lenalee-chan'? _

_Or has he lied to me? Has he told me the truth? And the most important question- Was __**he **__in love with __**me?**_

_**.**_

_It's confusing! Maybe I should take a rest…_

The girl stood up and showed both a bright smile.

"I have to go now. I will see you later! Bye!" she adopted and then she leaved the dining hall.

Allen stared at her as long as she was in sight.

"I think she's troubled…" he murmured.

Crowley tilted his head to the side.

"It seems like that… But why?" he answered.

The white-haired young exorcist frowned.

"Who knows? Maybe something important happened and she wants to remember? I'm not sure… And she doesn't want to tell us. Somehow I'm worried…" he said while he chewed a piece of bread.

Crowley winked.

"But even when you are worried you can eat," he mentioned.

Allen stopped chewing.

"Uhm… yeah…" he said abashed.

.

.

.

Lenalee walked through the corridors. She headed to her room.

_I have to find out about everything… I'll ask Lavi about it. And if he doesn't want to tell me, then I will ask again! I will continue till he'll tell me! I finally want to know about it! _she pondered.

As she reached her room, she stopped walking abruptly.

"Lavi?!" she asked surprised.

The young bookman turned around and smiled.

"Here you are! I have searched you! Komui told me that the both of us have a new mission…"

The girl's heart skipped a beat.

"A-A mission?" she replied.

The redhead nodded.

"It will take us some time… maybe a week. Alright?"

First Lenalee winked confused but then a smile appeared on her face.

She nodded.

"Alright!"

_That's my chance! I will find out about everything, Lavi! Just wait!_

.

.

.

**A/N: First chapter finished! Hope you liked it! **

**Uhm… both are going on a mission, huh? I thought Komui would kill Lavi if he stays at Lenalee's side but… however! **

**A mission! Only Lavi and Lenalee! There are so many things that could happen! And I really want to involve more romance than in "I want to be with you, Nii-san!" I want it so baaaaaaad~! **

**-Maybe they will fall in love! (And this time it would be alright… but as mentioned I said 'maybe'…)**

**Whatever! Please review and tell me your opinion! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second chapter! **** Hope you'll enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (I searched for Lavi but I couldn't find him… maybe I can't kidnap him that easily?! 'Sigh')**

**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

.

.

The train made some quiet noises.

Lenalee watched Lavi who was looking outside the window.

He hadn't talk to her since they entered the train. And somehow she didn't like this.

She played nervously with one of her pigtails.

_What can I say?_ she wondered.

She cleared her throat but before she could say anything, the redhead turned his head and locked his eye with hers.

Lenalee felt her cheeks flushing.

"W-What is it?" she asked shyly.

Lavi wanted to give her a response but suddenly shook his head.

"It's nothing…" he said.

The darkgreen-haired young woman winked confused.

"O-Okay. If you say so…" she murmured.

The redhead looked out of the window again. He seemed to be bored.

A few times he glanced towards the girl and checked her appearance.

Lenalee who felt observed gulped.

Her heart beat faster.

_Calm down… _she tried to scold herself.

"Lavi… uhm… had my Nii-san told you something about our mission?" she asked.

The girl herself didn't know much about the mission. After Lavi had told her about it, she had headed to her brother's office. All he had said was that there was a small village which was attacked by some akuma several times. In the near of the village seemed to be an old forest…

.

"He thinks it has something to do with the forest," Lavi interrupted the girl's thoughts.

Lenalee frowned.

"Huh?"

"Komui," Lavi said. "He thinks the forest has something to do with the attacks of the akuma… Maybe they hide inside it or there's a piece of Innocence which lure them… anyway they are a big danger for the village's people! So we should end this mission as fast as we could!"

The darkgreen-haired young woman nodded slowly.

"But… you said, at least it would take us a week," she pondered.

The redhead grinned.

"It's a village, Lenalee. As much as I know it's a long way up to it. There aren't any railways or direct paths we could use… I think it will take us one more day till we finally arrive…"

Lenalee sighed.

_A village somewhere in nowhere, huh? _she thought.

_Nobody knows how to get there and we have to fight some akuma there! _

"It's great, right?"

Lavi grinned. His voice was filled with sarcasm.

"If we need help, nobody can joy us for two days… Isn't it great?!"

Lenalee laughed.

"I thought the same!" she giggled.

"But we will manage it, right?"

The young bookman nodded while laughing with her.

"Sure!"

.

.

.

The girl winked sleepily.

A yawn escaped her lips.

She didn't know how much time had passed…

Lavi seemed to sleep. His head rested against the rest of his seat.

The young woman looked outside the window and saw the sun going down.

The sky was the color of a light pink. Some orange and light red accents crisscrossed the pink color. The clouds looked fluffy.

Lenalee smiled. This scene was beautiful.

"Are you enjoying the sunset?"

Surprised she turned her head.

Lavi was smiling at her. His smile was more playfully than serious.

"Have you thought I was sleeping?" he grinned.

Lenalee winked.

"You have thought I was sleeping, right?!" he laughed quietly.

The girl made a grimace.

"What on earth is so funny about it?" she asked offended.

Lavi stopped laughing and made a serious face.

He shook his head.

"Nothing… can I ask you something?" he asked after a few seconds.

Lenalee shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure. What is it?"

The redhead bit his bottom lip nervously.

"I have thought about everything that happened… And I was asking myself if… if you remember something?"

The young woman frowned.

She blushed a little because Lavi's phrase appeared again in her head.

Then she shook her head.

"N-No… I don't remember. Should I? I wanted to ask you that later, Lavi, but… What really happened?"

Lenalee's heart skipped a beat. She hoped to hear a response but Lavi stayed silent.

He looked a little bit hurt. Or maybe disappointed? She wasn't sure.

"Lavi?" she tried.

The redhead shook his head and closed his eye.

"Nah! Nothing happened… I was just interested in your memories. But as it seems you don't have any about yourself as 'Lenalee-chan'…" he murmured.

The darkgreen-haired girl sighed.

_But you told me I was in love with you! And that's nothing serious?!_

"Lavi," she said again. Her voice was filled with sadness.

"Can't you tell me? I'm begging you! You told me about some embarrassing things I have done… And I admit that maybe I have slept in your bed because I was afraid of a storm! And maybe I have named 'Lavi-chan' after you because you were a precious person for me… but… I want to know if I was in love with you! I can't remember, Lavi! And that's nothing unimportant! If I was in love with you… then… then I want to know it! I want to know the reason I fell in love with one of my best friends! And I want to know if something happened between us… if you were in love with **me** too… so please tell me about it without lying or keeping secrets!"

The young woman's eyes filled with tears.

"I just want to know!" she sobbed.

She observed the redhead across her.

Lavi didn't reply.

Lenalee frowned. It took her a few minutes to recognize that her comrade was sleeping.

His quiet snore filled the wagon.

_That's… that's impossible! I'm telling him about my feeling and that I don't want to hear lies and he's sleeping! That's… mean! _she thought desperately.

With an annoyed sigh the girl looked out of the window again.

The night had begun. Stars were shining and the moon offered some dim light.

Lenalee felt sleepier than before and yawned.

_You're such a meanie, Lavi! But I will discover the secrets you're hiding… because I want to know what happened between us… and why I am like this since then- This heart beating and this blush isn't what normally happened when I was with you! Why is that?_

Finally the girl closed her eyes. After two or three minutes she was sleeping peacefully.

.

Lavi opened his eye.

He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Lenalee," he whispered.

"I can't tell you… It would be like I'm telling you about us as a couple! But you aren't in love with me now… so I can't tell you! If you would be in love with me… then it would be different! Until then I will stay silent!"

The young bookman leaned in and took one of the girl's hands.

He squeezed it gently and looked at the sleeping beauty before him.

"It's the same feeling for you as these days ago, Lenalee… But are your feelings the same, too?" he asked quietly.

The darkgreen-haired young woman moaned. For a few seconds she seemed to have a bad dream but this imagination didn't take long. Soon she had a slight smile on her face.

Suddenly the redhead felt how his hand was squeezed back. It wasn't tightly. It was as if she was doing it unconsciously.

"Lavi…" she murmured.

The young bookman's heart was beating faster. His cheeks flushed but still he giggled quietly.

"I'm here…" he said.

Then he stood up and sat down besides his comrade.

He placed his head against the rest and closed his eye.

"Sleep well…!" he whispered before he fell asleep too.

His hand still locked with hers…

.

.

.

**A/N: Did you like it? I think I made them a little bit OOC… again. But however!**

**Uhm… a village?!** **That's… uhm… lame! But even in a village romance can be involved, right? (I really don't like villages… in real life there isn't much to do. -.- It's rare when you have some fun. At least that's my opinion… please don't hate me if you like living in a village!) Hehe…! Lavi has done so as if he was sleeping! But poor Lenalee! She tells him about her feelings and he's playing sleeping beauty- errm… wait! He's playing sleeping hottie! That's more suitable, I think. **

**Hurr-Hurr! Lenalee's heart is beating faster and she's blushing, huh? Somehow that's cute~! (This time I will focus more on her feelings than Lavi's because his feelings are damn clear… And she has to find out what her feelings for him are, right? ) Meanwhile everybody should know how much I LOVE writing scenes where these both are sleeping besides each other! It's so cute imagining how it would look like in the Anime/Manga! Don't you think so?! Whatever! Please review! **

**P.S. I'll write a cute/ fluffy/ lovely (not sure right now) scene next chapter! The reason is a certain someone's birthday! (Hey, guys! I will kill EVERYONE who doesn't know whose birthday is tomorrow! I SWEAR IT! 'Serious face' Pointer- There's a hint on my profile! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heeeeeey! 'Grinning like an idiot' Do you know whose birthday is today?! Mmmh? No? Then I will tell you…! It's my birthday! 'Jumping around in the room' I LOVE birthdays! (Especially mine… ) And I'm so happy right now because I'm a year older now! Uhm… But however! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**.**

_**Chapter 3**_

.

.

"Uhm… excuse me, miss? Miss?"

Lenalee opened her eyes slowly. She looked straight in someone's face.

"I'm really sorry, miss but this is the end station. The young mister and the miss have to leave the railway here…"

The young woman winked a few times before she recognized the meaning of the man's words.

Still sleepy she nodded.

The man bowed and left the wagon.

Lenalee faced the seat across here just to find it empty.

_Lavi?_

Suddenly the darkgreen-haired girl heard a faint snore besides her.

She turned her head and discovered the young bookman's body next to her.

She gulped while feeling her heart beating faster.

"L-Lavi…wake up!" she whispered.

The redhead moaned. He turned his head in the other direction and snored again.

"Lavi…" the young woman tried again to wake the young man.

She wanted to shake him a little but found her left hand locked with his.

Her face felt hot. Her cheeks flushed deeply and she gulped several times.

"L-L-L-Lavi?!" she asked.  
The redhead moaned again and squeezed her hand tightly.

Lenalee shook it off of hers and made a grimace.

"Wake up!" she said -now with a louder voice.

The elder opened his eye and winked confused.

"Lenalee? What's the matter?" he murmured sleepily.

The girl got up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Get up, Lavi!" she said. "We have to leave the railway!"

The young bookman frowned.

He rubbed his green eye and yawned. Then he nodded.

While getting up, he grinned playfully at her.

"Is something wrong with me, or what?! Have I something on my face?" she spat.

Lavi laughed.

"Calm down, Lenalee! There's nothing! God… in such a bad mood early in the morning, huh, sweetheart?" he cheered.

Lenalee blushed again.

"S-Shut up, Lavi!" she stuttered.

The redhead waved and placed his hands behind his head. He left the wagon whistling.

Lenalee followed him -trying to hide her awkwardness.

.

.

.

"Do you know where we are?"

Lavi turned around to watch the girl's unsure face.

"Uhm… I think," he answered.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow.

"You think you know it?" she asked again.

Lavi shrugged his shoulders.

"As it seems we are in a forest…" he giggled.

The darkgreen-haired young woman crossed her arms and stopped walking.

"That's not funny, Lavi! We are walking for… uhm… I think five hours around here! And I don't believe that you know where we are!" she exclaimed.

The redhead sighed and stopped walking too.

"That's mean, Lenalee! I'm trying my best! …This damn forest is large!" he whined.

The young woman closed her eyes for a moment.

She looked up to the sky. The sun shined through some treetops.

"It seems to be midday…" she murmured.

As if he had heard it, Lavi's stomach was growling.

The girl giggled.

Lavi held his growling stomach and started sweating because of the inconvenience.

"Sorry…" he laughed nervously.

His stomach growled again –this time louder than before.

Lenalee couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing very hard.

First Lavi looked surprised but then he laughed with her.

After a few minutes their laughs disappeared.

Lenalee sighed.

"I don't know where we are… Sorry!" Lavi admitted.

The young woman smiled a little.

She heard her stomach growling quietly.

Lavi, who has heard it, looked apologetically.

Lenalee waved and played with one of her pigtails.

"I'm a little bit hungry, too…" she said.

"Do you think we will find a way out of here soon?"

The redhead shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope so…" Suddenly he grinned. An idea seemed to have appeared in his thoughts.

He took out his hammer and showed it to her.

Lenalee winked but then she understood.

"That's a great idea, Lavi!" she squealed happily.

The young man activated his innocence, offered the girl a hand which she gladly took and let the hammer growing. Just a moment later they were beyond the treetops and looked around curious.

"It's a small village, right?" Lenalee pondered.

Lavi nodded. He scanned the area and suddenly sighed relieved.

The darkgreen-haired young woman who was interested asked, "What? Have you found it?"

The redhead pulled her closer to his chest and placed her head gently against it.

Lenalee blushed lightly. She heard his heartbeat and closed her eyes for a minute.

"I will go down, Lenalee! Watch out! And don't pull away, alright?" the young bookman explained.

She nodded slightly and grabbed his jacket.

"Alright…" she murmured.

She let her eyes closed and felt how wind blew around her. Her pigtails waved from side to side.

She snuggled closer to the boy's body and breathed in his smell.

She felt his heartbeat and his warmth.

_I must admit… that's not bad… _she thought.

Abruptly there wasn't a move. The wind wasn't around her anymore and there was nothing that could indicate a movement.

"We're there!" she heard the redhead voice cheering.

Unconsciously she made a grimace. Against her own will she pulled away from him and let go of his jacket.

_That was fast._

"Is everything okay?"

Lenalee nodded. Lavi withdraw his hand from hers and jumped off of his hammer. Lenalee did the same -a little bit disappointed because the warmth of the young bookman's hand was gone.

_Somehow that's sad… I already was enjoying it, _she sighed contemplatively.

Then she shook her head.

_What am I thinking? That's Lavi! I behave like I'm in love with him…!_

The girl's thought were interrupted by a loud scream.

She winced.

"What?!"

.

.

"Kyaaaaah! There are more of them! Leave! Disappear! Just go away!"

Lenalee winked confused. Before them stood a woman, maybe in her mid-thirties. She was holding a little bundle close to her chest. The bundle was whining softly.

_A baby?_

The woman stepped back. She tried to calm down the baby in her arms while staring at them dangerously.

"Go away!" she repeated.

Lavi was the first who understood the situation.

He put his hands protectively before him and smiled cheerfully.

"I think that's a misunderstanding… we aren't akuma. We are exorcist! The Black Order sent us here to investigate the akuma attacks... we're here because we have to free this village of the akuma," he explained. Each sentence he took a step closer to the shivering woman.

She screamed in fear.

"Go away! Go away!" she cried.

Lavi stopped walking for a few seconds. Lenalee who observed the whole scene got a bad feeling.

"Uhm… Lavi," she whispered. "Stop it! She is scared… Maybe we should search for another person?"

The redhead turned his head a little and glanced to her.

"I'm trying to calm her down…" he answered.

"But…!" Lenalee replied.

"Trust me, will you?" he whispered and grinned.

The girl tilted her head to the side.

Trusting him? She trusted him… or wasn't she?

Puzzled she nodded.

"I trust you… Lavi!"

The young man winked at her and continued walking towards the woman.

"We're really sorry! We didn't meant to scare anyone… we are exorcist. We want to help. I know how horrible it is seeing people die. I see it every day since I was little… But we only can help when people let us help. So please trust us! See? That's the Black Order's mark…" he said with a calm voice and showed the mark on his jacket.

The woman glanced towards the sign and then towards Lenalee.

"And… she's one of you?" she asked scared.

Lavi nodded.

"She's my comrade. Her name is Lenalee Lee. I'm Lavi!" he introduced her and himself.

He smiled kindly and headed towards the woman who was now crying.

He put a hand on her shoulder and comforted her.

"They… they took away my child!" she sobbed while the redhead patted her back.

Lenalee joined them.

She felt sorry for the woman.

"Can we help in any way?" she asked hopefully.

The woman sobbed. She wanted to answer but at this moment a man ran towards her.

He pushed away Lavi and Lenalee and kneeled down on her side.

Lenalee stumbled and fell on the ground.

Lavi could find his balance and complained, "Hey! Can't you watch?"

He rushed to his comrade and helped her get up.

"Thanks!" Lenalee murmured.

The man glanced to both of them and stared for some minutes.

"Who are you?" he barked.

The darkgreen-haired young woman wanted to answer but the woman at the man's side pulled at his shirt.

"It's okay… they are exorcists. The Black Order sent them," she squealed.

The man watched his wife and then the both of them.

"Exorcists?" he replied. After he discovered the marks on the girl's and the young bookman's clothes, his expression was friendlier.

"Exorcists… huh?!"

.

.

"I'm really sorry about before! It's rare that people show up in our village… it happened several times some time ago but as it seems the people were… how have you called it? Akuma?"

Lavi nodded. The man offered him a cup of tea and did the same for Lenalee.

"So all the hikers were akuma? And they attacked the village…" Lenalee pondered out loud.

The man sighed. He took a seat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It started two weeks ago. Some hiker arrived here and asked for a place they could stay… We invited them and in the night there were some rumors in our house. Our children cried and screamed in fear… we headed to their rooms and found some strange creatures there. We did was every adult would do -we took their hands and ran for our lives. Our oldest child, Rebecca, took one of the Youngers hands and leaved the house. The akuma followed and killed her while she tried to protect her younger sibling…"

Lenalee winced.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she said sadly.

The man showed her a slight smile.

"It wasn't easy… her loss. But somehow we manage to live without her… maybe it's luck that the both little children can't remember her that much. Only her younger brother can remember her because he's old enough… after what you have told us we can only pray that he will not make her into an akuma…"

Lenalee glanced towards her comrade.

Lavi had balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth.

"We will do everything we can do to leave this village peacefully…" he said.

.

"That's a relief…" The woman from before entered the room.

"It's never easy to lose a child… But maybe Rebecca can find peace when we can live without fear. Her siblings would think the same if they would know what happened…" she said while hugging the baby in her arms.

Besides her stood two more kids -a young boy, not older than seven and a little girl, maybe three years old.

The baby in her arms whined. She tried to calm it down but the child started to cry harder.

The young girl besides her mother looked surprised and rushed to her father.

"Odo-san! Lily wants to take care of Natsuki!"

She jumped up and pulled at the man's shirt.

He patted her head and smiled.

"Later, okay? Let your Oka-san doing it… go and play a bit with your Nii-san, okay, Lily?" he said.

The girl looked disappointed but nodded. She headed to her elder brother and took his hand.

"Let's play, Nii-san!" she cheered. The boy followed her without saying anything.

.

Lenalee watched the woman who still tried to calm down her child.

"Sssh-sssh! Everything is alright…" she whispered. The baby sobbed and didn't stop crying.

"I will make some food for her, darling. Can you take her for a while?" she asked her husband.

The man shook his head.

"I have to prepare these both room… can you wait one or two more minutes?"

The woman looked down at her child and frowned.

"I don't think so…" she murmured.

"I will take her!" Lenalee cried out.

The woman looked at her. She hesitated but then she handed over the little girl.

She and her man left the room and the both young exorcists remained there.

The darkgreen-haired young woman smiled down at the baby and rocked it gently from side to side.

The little girl stopped crying and giggled amused.

"Awww~ She's so cute!" Lenalee said. She took the girl's small hand and scanned it.

"And so small…"

"Maybe you will have also some children later, Lenalee," she heard the redhead's voice besides her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know… as long as there are akuma in our world, I don't want to be a mother. If I ever will have children then I wish that they'll have a better life than mine… Her parents should live with them and they shouldn't have to fight akuma or the Millennium Earl!"  
Lavi closed his eye.

"That's sad. You would be a great mother…" he murmured.

He observed her and took a look at the little girl.

She winked as she saw him and then she laughed.

Lenalee giggled.

"I think she likes you, Lavi," she explained. "Maybe you would be a great father…"

The young bookman winced.

"But I can't… I'm a bookman, do you remember?"

The young woman slapped herself in her thoughts.

_You should have known this, Lenalee!_

"That's a complete waste of talent. It seems as if children like you…"

The young man's eye grew big.

He felt his cheeks flushing.

The little girl in his comrade's arms laughed cheerfully.

Lenalee smiled and her smile affected him.

.

"You both are looking like family with her!"

The exorcists' heads jerked upwards.

They blushed at the same time and stuttered, "F-F-Family?"

The married couple in the door nodded.

"Aren't you together?" the woman asked.

Lavi glanced to Lenalee. And she glanced to him.

"N-N-No…" they answered.

The woman giggled while her man took their child.

"Your room is prepared," he mentioned.

They nodded and rushed out of the room…

.

.

.

Some hours later Lavi and Lenalee lay in their beds and stared at the ceiling.

A cloth parted the room so that everyone had an own little compartment.

The young bookman snuggled into his blanket and closed his eye.

This day had knocked him out…

Lenalee on the other hand was still awake.

Thoughts ran through her mind.

This family wasn't as unhappy as some other… maybe it was because they had still each other.

She asked herself if she could be as happy as them someday. If she could have a family too.

_Without war in our world I would like to have one… _she pondered.

She blushed deeply as an image of a certain redhead appeared before her eyes.

_Uwaaah! Stop it, Lenalee! _

She pulled the blanket over her head and tried to calm down.

_Lavi and I? That can't be? Or can it?_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: Hope you liked it. That was much work for one day, or?! **

**Aaah-ah! I have made me an own birthday present! 'Laugh' How I see it… there are some fluffy scenes in it but maybe that's just my opinion… (A kiss would be the best but… it can't happen that easily, right? Errrm… that means it can happen easily as long as there's a 'Lenalee-chan'… ^^)**

**Lavi and Lenalee are staying at a family's house; The woman's name is "Erika" and her husband's name is "Shirou". The dead daughter was called "Rebecca" and the both little girls names are "Lily" and "Natsuki". Oh! And the boy's name is "Tai"! (Dunno why… This names appeared straight in my head… -.-) I involved a family because this image of Lenalee and Lavi with a baby in their arms appeared in my thoughts and all I could think was 'God! That would look so damn cute!'**

**Uhm… please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! (Sorry for the late update… School made me busy again and for some unknown reasons I collapsed at my school's festival… then I had to go to the doc… again. -.-) Errrm… hope you will like it! Have fun! **

**.**

_**Chapter 4**_

.

.

A knock brought Lenalee to wake up.

The young exorcist opened her eyes and winked sleepily.

She sat up in her bed and said, "Yeah?"

The door opened and Erika appeared in it.

The woman smiled and said, "Sorry for waking you up, young miss… I just wanted to let you know that the breakfast is prepared."

Lenalee rubbed her violet eyes and nodded.

"Thanks!" she smiled.

"Maybe you can wake up the young mister too?" Erika said while turning away.

Lenalee nodded again.

"Sure…"

The woman left the room and walked downstairs.

Lenalee who was still tired yawned.

Then she got up and pulled back the cloth.

It took her some seconds to recognize that Lavi was already awake…

And then it took her some more seconds to realize that he was changing his clothes.

.

"L-L-Lavi! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know you were changing… S-s-sorry!" she stuttered while staring at him.

The redhead winked in surprise and tilted his head to the side.

He finished pulling on his trousers and took his shirt from his bed.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" he asked amused -a smirk across his face.

The darkgreen-haired young woman blushed and looked down.

She shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry! Really!" she repeated and then she suddenly turned around, after she drew open the cloth.

She wanted to rush out of the room but before she could do so, a hand grabbed one of hers.

She was pulled back and another hand took her free one.

Her back leaned against a well-built chest and she felt the warmth of the young bookman's body.

_When did he pull back the cloth?_ she thought irritated.

"L-Lavi?" she asked nervously.

The young bookman sighed. He placed his chin on her head and breathed in her smell.

The girl felt his heart beating.

"Lenalee…" he whispered. His voice was huskily.

The young woman gulped. Her heart was beating faster.

"W-What is it?" she answered. Then she added, "Erika told me the breakfast is prepared… shouldn't we go downstairs and join them?"

Lavi sighed again.

"Do you really want to do it? I'm enjoying the moment…" he said.

Lenalee's blush deepened.

She started to struggle to free herself while stuttering, "Stop it, Lavi! D-D-Don't fool around with me! That's not funny…!"

The redhead's grip weakened and he let go of her.

"You're really not someone I can fool around with, right, Lenalee?" he grinned and finally put his shirt on.

The girl gulped.

_What the…?!_

She placed her hands on her hips and glanced at her comrade.

"Lavi! That wasn't funny! Gosh! Sometimes you're such an idiot…"

The young man winced.

"Whaaaat?! That's mean, Lenalee! I was just making some fun!" he whined.

Lenalee turned around and left the room. While she left, she tried to hide her red face and the fact that her heart was beating really fast.

_Uwaaah! Stupid Lavi!_ She thought ashamed.

.

.

Lavi grinned while watching his comrade leaving the room.

He took his jacket and tightened it.

A quiet sigh escaped his lips.

"That wasn't a clever action from me… She's tougher than I thought she would… Damn! Can't she accept her feelings for me? I know her for so long… I can see that there's something between us! But… **she** doesn't notice it…"

The young bookman shook his head in annoyance.

"I still have time left… as long as she feels something when she's with me, there's still some hope…"

After he took his bandana, he left the room and walked downstairs.

.

.

.

.

It was silent.

Curiously Lavi walked among the trees of the forest.

Behind him was Lenalee who followed him.

"That's too quiet…" she whispered.

Some time since this day's morning had passed and now the both exorcists were walking through the forest which they had entered a day before, too.

Lavi turned his head and smirked.

"Afraid, sweetheart?" he joked.

Lenalee's heart skipped a beat and she felt her cheeks flushing.

"Stop calling me like that, Lavi!" she scolded, turning her head away.

The redhead giggled.

_I can't stop making fun of her… _he thought amused.

"Hey, Lenalee! Wanna take my hand?" he asked while offering her a hand.

The girl looked at it ashamed and gulped.

Thoughts about her last contact with his hands appeared in her mind.

The comfortable warmth of them and the feeling which seems to let her heart catching fire…

For just a short moment she wanted to reach out for it but at the last few centimeters she withdrew her hand and rejected him.

"No, thanks. I'm totally fine!" she said and passed towards him.

The redhead smirked.

"If you say so…" he meant and caught up to her.

The darkgreen-haired young woman tried not to glance to her comrade.

But she still did it.

Lavi whistled a melody and caught her attention.

"What is that?" she asked curious.

The exorcist stopped whistling and shrugged his shoulders.

"Tai taught me it," he answered.

Lenalee frowned.

"Tai?" she wanted to know.

Lavi winked.

"The little boy… his name's Tai. You didn't know about it?" he answered.

The young woman shook her head.

"He hasn't told me about it…" she meant.

Lavi tilted his head to the side.

"However," his comrade said. "What is that song about?"

"It's a kind of lullaby. He told me that his elder sister sung it often for him and the both girls. She named it 'Sleep well, my little bird' or something like that. Uhm… I just know the melody but I think it sounds nice or doesn't it?"

The girl nodded.

"And he taught it you that easily?"

The redhead smiled.

"He was singing it for the baby before we left… you were talking with Erika and I noticed him singing. After I asked him what he's doing and he told me about it, he taught me the melody…"

The redhead fastened his walk and started to whistle again.

Lenalee caught up and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

She focused on the melody which sounded soft and soothing. The redhead continued whistling while looking around and searching for any akuma.

"That's… a really nice theme…" Lenalee said dreamily.

Lavi smiled a little. His eye scanned the area.

He heard Lenalee humming the melody with him.

He wanted to say something as a shadow between some trees came in side.

The young bookman stopped whistling and gripped the girl's hand which quit humming.

"What is it?" she asked.

The redhead glanced to the trees.

He showed her a sign to shut her mouth and stayed silent.

The shadow seemed to move.

_What the heck?!_

Lavi took his hammer out and was prepared to activate it.

"Stay there, Lenalee!" he whispered.

The young woman winked and then she shook her head.

"No! I'll be at your side!" she said and squeezed his hand.

Lavi frowned but nodded.

Then both walked towards the shadow.

They tried to hide in the tree's shades while walking towards the creature which was near them.

When they were just a few meters away from it, it suddenly moved in another direction.

Lenalee caught a sight of it and mumbled, "It's an akuma, Lavi. We have found some!"

The redhead bit his bottom lip.

"Wait… it's heading somewhere! Maybe there are more of them?"

While saying that, he followed the akuma, anxious to hide in the shades with his female comrade.

.

Some time had passed until the akuma stopped moving.

Lavi and Lenalee hidden behind a huge tree and observed the scene.

The akuma had stopped within a clearing and was doing nothing.

After some minutes another akuma joined it and then more followed.

It took the exorcists just a minute to recognize the whole situation.

"They're searching for innocence…" Lenalee gulped.

Lavi nodded. "But where?" he asked.

Both pondered and suddenly Lenalee widened her violet eyes in shock.

"The village! They have attacked the village several times, Lavi! And they were only at one family's house…!"

Lavi frowned.

"You mean…?" he asked unsurely.

The darkgreen-haired young woman nodded as response.

"Nobody else was hurt by them. And the innocence is attracting them! It has to be **there**!" she hissed.

"That would mean that…" Lavi said but was interrupted by the girl's gasp.

Her eyes grew bigger than before and she pointed in the direction of the clearing.

Lavi turned his head and stopped breathing for a moment.

"That…" he stuttered.

Annoyed he cried out, "Damn! Where are they?"

"Lavi…!" Lenalee said firmly.

She locked her eyes with his green one and nodded.

He did the same.

"We have to hurry…!" he mentioned before both activated their innocence and started to rush in the village's direction –Lavi standing on his hammer and Lenalee 'flying' through the air…

.

.

.

**A/N: Ta-da! **** Hope it wasn't as bad as I think about it… 'Smile gently while hiding a knife behind my back, prepared to use it…' So what do you think? **

**Eeeeh?! Lavi knows that Lenalee has feelings for him?! But she doesn't notice her own feelings… at least she doesn't want to confess it to him and herself… -.- Oh! And Lavi! You're such a bad boy! (Making her exited like that… shame on you! But I would like seeing him without shirt! **** And for someone who thought he was naked or something like that; No, he wasn't! He already wore his boxers! -.-) Errrm… what else to say? Oh! This lullaby I used - as much as I know, it doesn't exist. But it will have a more or less important meaning. **** Okay! Hope you will review and/or recommend it to someone else! **** See you next chappie! 'Waves and sharing some cookies with all of you'**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! The next chappie! **** Enjoy and have a lot of fun! And for worried persons (as Colorici); thanks for caring for me but I'm totally fine! The doctor will test it this week but I feel good! Promised! Uhm… yeah! 'Hands out cookies for all of you'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (Forgot this s*** the last two chapters… I was busy with searching for Lavi. Yep! I still want to kidnap him…!)**

**.**

_**Chapter 5**_

.

.

"Lavi!" Lenalee cried against the draft.

She looked back for a few seconds and saw the redhead nodding.

She made a serious face and started to go down.

In a few seconds she was standing on her both feet.

Lavi joined her and stared at the house behind her.

"There's nothing…" he said.

Lenalee turned around and frowned.

"We're not too late, or?" she asked with fear in her voice.

Her comrade shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope so… Let's check it!"

Lavi started to walk towards the house and Lenalee followed.

He slammed the door open and looked around.

"Erika-san? Shirou-san?" Lenalee cried.

There wasn't a reply.

The girl's heart started to beat faster.

"Lily-chan? Tai-chan?"

Again it was quiet.

The young bookman turned his head to her.

He put his finger on his lips and showed her that she better should be quiet.

The darkgreen-haired woman gulped.

Her nervousness started to grow bigger.

She started to tremble.

"Lavi… Where are they?!" she whispered.

Lavi frowned. He shook his head and took her hand.

"I don't know, Lenalee. But stay at my side for a while, okay?" he answered.

The young woman nodded. She felt how he squeezed her hand tightly and followed him through the hallway.

Lavi scanned every room they passed and made sure that Lenalee was right behind him. Her hand was shaking a little and he tried to calm her down by squeezing it.

_Where are they?!_ Lenalee thought. She looked down at their locked hands.

_And Lavi… tries to support me?_

Her cheeks flushed a bit but soon she focused on the search.

She freed her hand and walked into the small living room.

"L-Lenalee…?!" Lavi hissed and followed her.

"That's dangerous! Let me go first!"

The young bookman caught up to her and grabbed her hand again.

Lenalee glanced to him.

"I have to search them! What if the akuma arrived before us? What if they hide somewhere or the akuma have already found them?" she murmured.

"We'll find them but don't be too involved, Lenalee. If you do something rash, you could be hurt again!" he answered.

The girl opened her mouth to answer but then she closed it.

_He's right. I could be hurt and that would be a lot of trouble… again. But…_

"They are all so kind. I can't let them die… that's why I have to find them. Can't you understand me, Lavi? They impress me. They are happy although they lost a family member… they haven't turn into akuma till now. It's so rare. And I really want that they remain this family… without being killed by any akuma…"

Lavi winked. He let go of her hand again.

The darkgreen-haired young woman closed her eyes for a moment. She rubbed them gently and pondered when she had started to cry.

The young bookman sighed heavily and passed her.

"I'll go ahead. Follow me!" he said and started to look around.

Lenalee nodded and did as she was told.

She watched Lavi who stood in the middle of the room.

"Maybe I was wrong? Maybe the akuma didn't come here?" she started to talk.

Lavi waved and shook his head.

"Don't talk!" he whispered and nodded in the direction of the window.

The girl took a step closer and leaned in as close as she could.

"Lenalee! Go away!" the redhead hissed.

The girl took a short look outside the window and gasped. Then she stepped back.

"Since when…?" she stuttered.

Her comrade shrugged his shoulders.

"They haven't notice us till now. Try to be as quiet a possible!" he answered.

Lenalee closed her eyes.

_The akuma have arrived here. But for how long? _

"Lavi?!"

The redhead frowned. He tilted his head to the side.

"If they notice us… we have to do something. But… if Erika-san and the others are still here, we have to decoy them!" Lenalee whispered.

Lavi bit his bottom lip.

Then he nodded after some time.

"I'll decoy them! Search for the guys and bring them to a safe place, okay?"

The darkgreen-haired young woman nodded and a quiet sigh escaped her lips.

"Be careful! Promise it!" she gulped and her comrade grinned.

"Sure!"

With that he left the house and drew the akumas' attention to himself. Lenalee watched the scene for a moment until Lavi started to decoy the demons. He stood on his hammer and headed towards the forest. The akuma followed him.

_Good luck!_ Lenalee prayed.

Then she twisted around and started to search again.

.

"Erika-san?! Shirou-san?! Is here anyone? It's me, Lenalee Lee! I want to help you… please come out!" She shouted. It took her a while to notice a quiet whimper. The girl frowned. She looked around curious and listened carefully.

_Again! It's a whimper! Maybe… Natsuki-chan?_

She tried to locate the noise and finally stood inside the kitchen.

"Hello?" she asked.

The whimpering was louder this time and the girl kneeled down and scanned the floor. Her sight focused on a carpet under the table. The young woman pulled the carpet away and sighed in relief.

Before her was a small cavity. She opened the trap and started to smile.

.

.

.

"Miss Lee?"

Lenalee winced. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"I have fallen asleep?" she wondered.

A teacup was straight before her eyes and the young exorcist frowned.

Then she smiled and said, "Thanks, Erika-san!"

The woman who held the cup nodded. She sat down beside her and yawned.

"I'm sorry, miss… But you seemed to have a bad dream," she smiled.

Lenalee winked.

"Ah, yeah. Somehow…" she admitted.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

_Lavi! Where are you?_

"How much time had passed?"

Erika shrugged her shoulders.

"Two or three more hours I think," she answered.

The darkgreen-haired young woman stood up and walked up and down in the room.

After she had found them a few hours ago, she brought them to a small guesthouse in the village.

Neither Erika nor Shirou could tell her about the innocence. Both didn't know that there could be some in their house.

Lenalee had agreed and had promised that Lavi and she would search for it as soon as her comrade would come back. But until now Lavi hasn't returned…

The young exorcist had sat at the room's window and had observed the family's house but there was nothing suspicious.

_Lavi… some hours have passed. Where are you? I'm worried, you idiot! _she panicked.

"Miss?"

Lenalee stopped walking and turned her head to Shirou which stood at the window.

"I think there's your comrade," he wondered.

Lenalee winced. Her heartbeat fastened.

_Lavi!_

She ran towards the glass and looked outside.

It had started to rain and it wasn't easy to identify her comrade but it was surely him. His red hair bespoke it. A huge smile appeared on the girl's face.

She stumbled out of the guesthouse and ran towards the redhead.

"Lavi! Lavi! There you are! I was worried!" she cried.

She was a few meters away from the young bookman as she noticed his injuries.

His whole uniform was damaged. The right sleeve was cut in wisps. His bandana was gone so that his longer hair fell into his eyes. His trouser was torn and muddy. Although his face which was adorn with a long scratch. Some blood streamed out of it and finally she noticed his injured left arm. A deep wound could be seen and besides the fact that it was also muddy, a lot of blood fell down on the soil.

Lenalee quit running and gasped for air.

"Lavi?!" she cried.

The young man grinned playfully.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he giggled.

The girl's eyes watered. She winked and scolded, "Don't play cool! You're badly injured! What happened? Have an akuma hit you? Forget it… you have to rest!"

The redhead giggled again. He breathed heavily.

_He has lost a lot of blood! _

Lavi showed her a bright smile.

"Most of them are dead. There are just a few left… maybe five but they have withdrawn."

Lenalee huffed.

"Lavi! Come with me! You have to be treated and you should rest. That's a lot of blood…!"

The redhead frowned.

"Blood?" he asked.

Then he looked down at his left arm and sighed.

"It started again, huh?" he murmured.

Meanwhile he panted and winked. He shook his head lightly and glanced to his female comrade.

"I'm… okay. Really, Lenalee. Don't worry!"

The young woman opened her mouth for a responds but as she did so Lavi's sight became blurred.

_Too much loss of blood…?! _He wondered and stumbled in her direction.

Lenalee caught his body and gasped again.

"Lavi!" she cried.

The redhead moaned and closed his eye.

"I must admit… maybe I'm not alright…" he panted.

Lenalee felt how his body became heavier.

_He's unconscious!_

"Lavi! Wake up! Hey! Come on… open your eye!" she panicked.

Lavi stayed silent. Quiet moans and huffs were heard from him but he didn't seem to notice anything Lenalee was saying.

"Lavi! Lavi! Hey! LAVI!" she screamed and shook him.

The young exorcist's heart seemed to break apart because of the panic which spread in her body.

She began to tremble and called his name again.

"Lavi! Wake up…!"

.

.

.

**A/N: First thing –Sorry for the late update! The whole weekend was a family-thing… -.- (Uhm… not such a big fan of this s***.) But whatever! Hope you liked it! As you see I like bringing Lavi into trouble… 'Evil laugh' (I'm such a sadist… ****) Maybe some persons remember this from "I want to be with you, Nii-san"?! I liked it a lot when Lavi got into trouble because of 'Lenalee-chan'…! **** (I can only say 'Rape-scene'! Haha… Or his cold!) And he still calls Lenalee 'sweetheart', huh?! I think he does it because it makes her nervous. **** Errrm… please review and I hope I will see you next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Hope you will like the new chappie! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (Why can't I own it?! 'Cries') **

**.**

_**Chapter 6**_

.

.

_Tick-Tock… Tick-Tock… Tick-Tock…_

Lenalee shut her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the ticking of the clock.

_Tick-Tock… Tick-Tock… Tick-Tock…_

The darkgreen-haired young woman shook her head.

_Make it stop! _she thought.

She didn't want to hear the ticking. For five hours she had heard nothing more than the ticking.

Lavi was still sleeping. After he had collapsed, she had brought him into the guesthouse.

His wounds were treated but still she was worried.

_Wake up…!_

Lenalee looked at her comrade's face. He seemed to have a bad dream and now and then some quiet moans and huffs escaped his lips. His face was sweaty. His hands shook a little and again he moaned.

"Lavi… everything is alright!" she murmured. The girl placed her hand on his forehead and frowned.

_He has a bad fever! _

For a moment his expression relaxed. But as soon as Lenalee lifted her hand, the painful expression came back on his face.

"Lavi… I'm here. Everything will be alright soon!" she whispered and took one of his hands while sitting down on a chair besides the bed.

A small smile appeared at the young bookman's face. His hand was cold but Lenalee didn't pay any attention to it. Her eyes scanned her comrade's face every second.  
Since when he looked so good? The girl gulped.

_What am I thinking?! _

"Hey, Lavi! Can you… hear me?" she wondered.

As she had expected he didn't answer.

The young woman squeezed his hand and sighed.

"Why must I always worry about you? Stop scaring me…! When you're awake, I will scold you! You should have withdrawn as the akuma hurt you! But you wanted to play cool, or am I wrong?!"

_But __**you **__told him to keep an eye on the akuma! __**You**__ were the one who told him that something must be done against them! __**You **__were the one who let him go… alone! _An inner voice interrupted.

Lenalee winced. She shook her head.

_I never said that he __**must **__do it! I never thought he would get injured…! It's Lavi! I thought… it would be easy for him…_

She started to feel guilty. She never wanted him to get hurt! She didn't expect that he would get injured that badly…! Was it really her fault that her comrade was hurt? Was it her fault because she let him go?

_If something worse would have happened then… I couldn't live with that feeling of guilt! And I couldn't let something like that happen, right? He's a part of my world, my family. But still __**I **__was the one who didn't fight. If he would had remain with me and searched for Erika-san and the others, he wouldn't get injured! But I told him to do something…_

Lenalee bit her bottom lip. She tried to ignore the guilty feelings but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. She sighed and looked at Lavi's cold hand which she held.

"Can't you… wake up?! Please?"

.

A knock interrupted her speech.

The door was opened quietly and Tai came in. The young boy walked towards her and sat down on the bed. He winked and watched her.

"Is there something, Tai-chan?" Lenalee asked. The boy didn't answer.

The darkgreen-haired young woman tilted her head to the side.

"Tai-chan?"

"He's still sleeping?" the boy pondered suddenly.

Lenalee nodded. "Yeah. He's badly injured. His left arm… it's such a deep wound."

"He has fought alone?" Tai asked. The young woman nodded again.

"Why?"

"I… told him to do it," she admitted.

The boy looked at her curious.

"You let him fought alone with these monsters which killed my big sister? Though he needed you?"

Lenalee gulped. She gritted her teeth. "I-I never wanted him… to get injured. He's strong. I thought he would manage it without serious injuries," she defended herself.

Tai sighed.

"He did manage it! But he got hurt… still there aren't as much akuma as before. That's luck for our village, right?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah… Tai, why are you here?"

"Mother told me to do it. She wanted to know what happened -And if he's awake. Hey… Miss! I want to know something from you!"

Lenalee frowned.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Tai looked at his shoes and kneaded his small hands.

"Do you feel… guilty because he got hurt and you didn't help him?" he whispered.

The girl winced. She winked confused.

_What? Why does he ask me something like that?_

She replied, "You want to know if… I feel guilty?"

Tai nodded. He glanced to her and cried, "Do you?"

It took the female exorcist some time to answer but finally she closed her violet eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I feel guilty. It is my fault, right? Because I let him go and agreed as he told me he didn't want me to get involved to much! I should have come with him, or am I wrong?!"

Lenalee started to sob. She let go of the redhead's hand and wiped away her tears. She really did feel guilty and she knew that somehow it was her fault but she didn't want to feel guilty.

The young boy before her gasped.

"W-Wait! Why are you c-crying? I… uhm… It was just a question! S-Stop it!" he stuttered.

He reached out a hand and touched one of Lenalee's.

She sniffed and observed him.

"I-I didn't mean to make you cry… I-I just wanted to know about it be-because my sister, Rebecca, she died… and I feel guilty too because I couldn't help her. Bu-But I never meant to make you cry!"

The darkgreen-haired young woman sniffed again. She winked and a sad look appeared on her face. "I'm so sorry, Tai! I didn't know about it! You're so young and I'm much older than you but still cry like a child… I'm so sorry!"

Tai gulped as Lenalee hugged him gently.

He pulled her away and got up abruptly. His cheeks were flushed deeply and he tried to hide it somehow.

"S-Stop it!" He cried. "I never said that I want to be hugged! You're like my parents! Hugging me and saying that you're sorry… How annoying! I'm not a little child as my siblings! Rebecca told me to be strong before she died. Just because I told you that I feel guilty, doesn't mean that I wanted to be hugged by you! God! Girls can be stupid sometimes! I really don't understand why he likes you that much! And why you like him that much! Stupid idiots! Both of you are stupid idiots!" he murmured.

Lenalee tilted her head to the side.

"Tai-chan?! What?! Wait! What do you mean?" she stuttered.

Tai walked to the entrance and sighed annoyed.

He turned around and faced the young woman for a second.

"Both of you are really idiots, right? The redhead there doesn't want to tell you what happened when you thought you were a child and what his feelings for you are… and you doesn't even notice your feelings for him! Hah…! Why me? I wouldn't even know about it, if he hadn't told me it when I taught him Rebecca's lullaby! Idiots! Really…"

With that he left a perplexed girl behind in the room.

Lenalee opened and closed her mouth without saying something. Somehow she resembled a fish.

After a few minutes she glanced to Lavi.

She felt her cheeks flushing and gulped.

"Lavi… likes me? For real? And I… like him? That's impossible! I-I just want to know what happened during our last mission! I don't want to have another relation with him except friendship! Or…?!"

Lenalee winked confused. Thoughts were running through her mind and she didn't know what to think.

And then she heard a quiet sigh from the certain redhead. It wasn't a sigh itself but a name.

"…Lenalee…"

.

.

.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Really! I'm so sorry! I will try to update on occasions. **

**Errrm… okay! Did you like it? **

**Yeah, I know… Lavi wasn't really involved but Tai did a good job, right?! I mean an eight year old has to comfort a crying woman and tell her what her feelings are? That's tough! Go, Tai, go! **** (Ignore me! I'm crazy as ever!) Uhm… Tai was the reason Rebecca died. Poor little boy! But as mentioned he's tough! And cheeky! Haha… he calls Lenalee and Lavi idiots because they don't talk about their feelings! Oh! And I think he has a thing for Lenalee! Come on! She hugs him and he blushes and calls her "Stupid idiot"! Waaaah! So cute! (Lavi, watch out! There's a love rival for you! Haha… ****) However! Please review and let's see again next chappie! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, guys! Here it goes! Have fun while reading the new chapter! **** 'Hands out cookies and some cake'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (Why do I have to write this?! :/ )**

**.**

_**Chapter 7**_

.

.

"…Lenalee…"

Lenalee's eyes grow bigger.

She rushed back to the bed and sat down.

"Lavi! Are you awake?" she squealed.

The redhead moaned but didn't answer.

The girl's smile which had spread on her face disappeared.

_He's not awake… _she thought and made a sad face.

Slowly she got up and turned around. As she wanted to leave the room, a hand caught hers.

"…Lenalee…"

.

"Please… don't go. I… want to have you here…"

Lenalee started to shiver. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You're really awake?"

She felt how her comrade squeezed her hand gently.

"I took that as an 'yes'," she said and tried to hold back her tears.

Her shoulders shook a little and Lavi noticed it through his blurred view.

"Are you… crying, Lenalee?" he coughed.

Lenalee shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"Are you sure? Tai told you, right? That I told him what happened with you last time?!"

The darkgreen-haired young woman nodded.

"Why have you told **him** but not me?" she wanted to know.

The grip around her hand tightened.

"It's not necessary because you can't remember. What if I told you everything and you don't want to be besides me anymore?" Lavi answered with trembling voice.

That was the moment when Lenalee couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

She whirled around and threw herself on the bed. Immediately she hugged the young bookman and started to cry.

Lavi winked confused. He returned the hug.

"You're an idiot, Lavi! Why shouldn't I want to be with you anymore? How could I ever want **that**? Don't be so stupid! It doesn't matter what happened last time! Even if I can't remember anything, even if you'll never tell me… I'll… **I'll always be at your side! I'll never leave you! I'll always be there as long as you want to stay with me!**" Lenalee cried.

Lavi stared at the ceiling.

He pondered if he just imagined her words or if she had said it.

"Lenalee."

She snuggled closer to the young man's body and held his shirt tightly. Tears blurred her view. She sniffed and pulled at the shirt.

"You're an idiot! You're such a big idiot…" she squealed.

"Lenalee," Lavi said again. He smiled a little while tightening the hug.

"_Don't cry! Tears don't suit you, Lenalee-chan! Come on… smile! For me?! I like you best when you're smiling!"_ he whispered softly.

Lenalee winced. She lifted her head.

"What? Lavi… that's…"

The girl had heard this phrase some time ago. She wasn't sure how she could say it but she remembered hearing these sentences somewhere. And from someone…

"You… told me that in those days?" she asked and saw the redhead nodding.

She felt how her heart beat. She reached out a hand and touched the young bookman's cheek.

His cheek was warm because of his fever but she didn't pay attention to it.

She locked her violet eyes with Lavi's green one and wanted to know, "Why?"

The redhead wiped away her tears and smiled at her.

"Because you cried when I told you the truth about your health and… my feelings for you," he answered.

Lenalee opened her mouth for a response and shook her head slightly.

"Your feelings for me?" she replied and looked at his face unbelievable.

The young man nodded and took one of her pigtails. He let her hair slide through his fingers.

"My feelings for you, Lenalee… I told you about them. I told you that I love you…" he admitted.

The darkgreen-haired young woman's eyes watered again.

She sniffed because she didn't want to cry.

"Tai said the truth? You like me? Or are you saying that because you're ill?"

Lavi sighed. He let go of her pigtail and placed his hands on her cheeks. He felt pain for a short moment when he raised up his left arm but ignored it.

His female comrade withdrew her hand from his cheek and put her owns on top of his which rested on hers.

Even if his sight was still blurred he looked her straight in the face. Her violet eyes seemed to ask him what he wanted to do and Lavi showed her a bright smile.

"I'm ill but I'm not **such **a big idiot, Lenalee," he whispered before he pulled her face closer to his and kissed her.

The girl blinked in surprise. She wasn't sure what happened right now but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know, too.

After a moment she closed her eyes gently and enjoyed the feeling that spread in her body while she kissed her comrade back. Her heart beat faster every second. Thoughts run through her mind. She ignored all of them except one:

_**Am I in love with Lavi? Do I truly love him?**_

The young woman didn't need to think long about it. The first answer that appeared straight in her mind was _**'Yes'**_ when she thought about the redhead and all the moments that happened since they had arrived -These moments which had made her feeling embarrassed.

Finally she pushed away every thought and cuddled closer again.

.

.

.

Lenalee woke up and glanced at the ceiling.

_Where am I? Have I fallen asleep?_

She winked sleepily and yawned.

_Was everything a dream?_ She pondered.

"But it didn't feel like a dream…"

A soft breathing besides her answered that question for her.

The darkgreen-haired young woman turned her head to the side and faced a sleeping certain redhead.

She reached out her hand and touched his cheek gingerly. His fever was gone. The scratch across his face seemed to be better.

"I didn't dream, right?" she whispered to herself.

Her cheeks flushed as she thought about the kiss they had shared.

She lifted herself up.

Then she left the room.

.

.

"Already finished?"

Lenalee screamed in fear.

She turned around and discovered Tai.

"Tai-chan! What are you doing here?" she huffed.

The boy sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes.

_He's really cheeky! _

"Mother told me to treat his left arm because she has do calm down my little sister Natsuki. And father tries to find Lily because she plays 'Hide and Seek' without saying a single word to one of us…

I wanted to do it an hour ago but… both of you seemed to be busy with kissing the other one to dead," he snorted.

Lenalee blushed deeply.

"Y-You saw us?!" she squealed.

Tai shrugged his shoulders.

"That's exactly what I said a moment ago, stupid idiot! But however! Fortunately both of you haven't down anything else! It was needless seeing both of you kissing, though!"

The young woman sighed.

"How embarrassing!"

Tai frowned.

"But you have finally noticed your feelings for the stupid redhead, right? That should make you happy! Hah…! See you! I have to treat the stupid's wound!"

Tai waved and entered the room.

Lenalee winked confused.

This young boy was tough. But also cheeky! She wasn't sure what to think about him.

But he was right. She finally knew that she loves Lavi and he loves her…

.

.

.

**A/N: Okay… Hope you liked it! Personally I liked it a lot! **** I mean Lavi and Lenalee finally kissed!**

**It really happened! **** 'Cheering' Uhm… Lenalee remembers something from the past. (Because Lavi told her the same phrase he said to her in "I want to be with you, Nii-san" chapter 11 and chapter 12!) **

**Errrm… yeah. That was all, though. Oh! Wait! Tai saw them kissing! (How embarrassing for Lenalee! And Lavi? Uhm… Dunno if he would find it embarrassing… :p) But Tai is so smart! The first think he says to Lenalee is "Already finished?"! Haha… (Ignore me! I'm ill and I'm sleepy and I hear the same two songs for hours…)  
**

** However! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next chappie! Enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (And that fact makes me sad… :'( )**

**.**

_**Chapter 8**_

.

.

Lenalee knocked at the door which led to the family's guestroom.

She entered it and walked towards Erika.

"Hello," she greeted the woman.

Erika looked up and smiled while cradling Natsuki.

The little girl was asleep.

"Has Tai done what I have told him?" Erika asked.

Lenalee nodded. She blushed a little.

"How does your comrade feel?" Erika pondered.

The darkgreen-haired young woman winced. She wasn't sure if the term "Comrade" was still right. Lavi was her comrade but also he wasn't. After what have happened, wouldn't it be correct to call him her boyfriend?

_But are we officially a couple?_

She shook her head and ignored the doubt.

"He was awake for a short time. His wounds seem to be better. Just his left arm is worrying me… It looks like it is a bad injury…"

Erika tilted her head to the side. "Is that so?" she wondered. "But he'll be alright, right? He seems to be tough."

The girl agreed.

She looked out of the window and frowned. It has started to rain again and she could see a person which walked towards Erika's and Shirou's house.

"Erika-san?! Where is that?" she asked. Panic spread in her body.

The woman looked out too and gasped.

"That's… Lily!"

Lenalee winced. She faced Erika and her eyes grow bigger.

"Lily-chan? What is she doing there?!" she panicked.

Erika got up and shrugged her shoulders. Nervously she walked up and down.

"Shirou wanted to search her because she was gone. Sometimes she plays 'Hide and Seek' but doesn't tell us about it… Certainly she wants to hide in our house!"

The young exorcist had heard enough. She whirled around.

"I'll get her back!" she said. Then she ran out of the room.

Tai which came back at this moment evaded back and looked at her curious.

"What happened, stupid idiot?" he cried.

The darkgreen-haired young woman waved and ignored him.

Tai watched her leaving the guesthouse and joined his mother.

"What happened?" he asked interested.

Erika hand over Natsuki to him and followed Lenalee.

"Mother?"

"Lily… she's in our house!" Erika answered.

She stared at her son for a moment and begged, "Stay here, Tai! Watch over your sister, okay? I'll follow Miss Lee!"

Witch that she left Tai behind which looked perplexed. He couldn't see the strange grin on his mother's face.

It took the young boy a while till he understood what his mother had just said.

There were still some akuma left and they wanted innocence that was probably in his home…

And his little sister was there!

Tai's eyes grow bigger. He looked down on Natsuki before he laid her in her small bed. Then he ran out of the room, in which he passed Lavi's one.

.

Lavi who has get up to get something to drink, opened the door and pumped into him.

Tai glanced at him. Fear could be seen in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Lavi asked surprised.

Tai shivered.

At this moment he wasn't tough or cheeky as always. He shook his head unbelievable.

"Lily walked to our house. Mother and your girlfriend followed her!" he squealed. Then he started running again and left the guesthouse, too.

Lavi frowned. He put the pieces together and gasped.

Although his arm was hurting him, he followed the young boy.

"Hey! Wait!" he screamed.

.

As he arrived outside, he huffed.

He saw how Tai rushed towards his home and akuma started to arrive.

"Tai! Wait!" he cried and caught up to him.

He grabbed the boys arm and withdrew him.

Tai struggled and tried to free himself.

"Let me go, stupid redhead!" he cried and glanced back to him.

"Let go! My parents! My sister! They are all in there!"

Lavi bit his bottom lip. Tai had hit his injured arm but still he didn't let go.

"The akuma are already here," he scolded. "If you want to die, you can go! But I don't want to be the reason why a kid loses his life!"

The young boy quit struggling and winked.

Lavi let go of his arm and pushed him gently to the side.

"Wait in the guesthouse! I'll get them back… Just don't do something stupid!" he barked and headed forewords.

Tai watched him and shivered.

.

.

Lavi rushed down the small floor.

He took a short look inside every room and cried Lenalee's name.

"Lavi?"

The redhead turned around and faced the darkgreen-haired young woman.

"Where are all of them?" he asked curious.

Lenalee closed her eyes. "They are safe for now. They have hide inside their shelter in the kitchen.

Is Tai safe?"

Lavi grumbled.

"I hope so. If he had listened to me, then yes. Is everything alright, Lenalee?"

The girl nodded.

Then she whirled around.

"I have to beat the akuma… There are just some left after you have fought them last time… so it wouldn't take too long. Try to protect them!"

The young bookman agreed even if he didn't like it.

While Lenalee left the house and started to fight the level one akuma, he searched for the shelter.

He opened the trap under the rug and raised up an eyebrow.

It was empty…

.

.

.

**A/N: Errrm… yeah! That was the new chappie! Yep, there's no Erika-san or Shirou-san inside the hiding place. And also no Lily-chan. Where could they be, hmm? (I know where they are! Dunno if all of you will like it, though but that was my idea from the beginning. Ah! But you'll see it next chapter! Maybe some of you will find the hint in the chapter? ****) However! Hope you liked it! And please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay… have fun! (Hope you won't hate me after this chapter) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (But I own this story! :P)**

**.**

_**Chapter 9**_

.

.

Lavi stared in the empty chamber.

He didn't know what do think. Hadn't Lenalee told him that Erika, Shirou and Lily were here?

He frowned while standing up.

_Maybe they have hid somewhere else? _

He left the kitchen and listened carefully.

He could hear Lenalee fighting the akuma. He count the explosion sounds while scanning the other rooms.

"One… Two" he murmured.

_There were just five left last time. Only three more and there isn't any danger for the village anymore._

_._

Lavi had frisked every room in the first floor when he counted the third explosion.

_Two are left…_

The redhead forced on the search again.

He listened intensely and localized footsteps above him.

He ran up the stairs and looked around curious.

In the guestroom where Lenalee and he had stayed the first night, was no one.

He pondered. Suddenly he heard quiet voices.

"What are you doing in here, Erika? Stop it! These are Rebecca's possessions! We should go back and wait till the akuma are defeated!" someone hissed.

Lavi walked back into the second floor's corridor and followed the voices.

"Shut up, Shirou! We have to find it! The innocence… It must be here!" a female voice snapped.

The young exorcist fastened his steps.

"Oka-san! Let's go back! Lily-chan is scared!" a child whined.

_They are here! _Lavi arrived at a door.

He was sure that this was the right one. When he tried to open it, it was shut.

He tried again to open it but nothing happened.

"Be quiet, Lily!" Erika hissed again.

Shirou seemed to calm her down. "Erika, please stop it! The exorcists said that they will find the innocence. Let's go back!"

Someone grumbled.

"I said shut up! We have to find it! We must find it! The exorcists can't get it!"

"Oka-san… You're scary! Lily-chan wants to go back! She's scared!" Lily whined.

Lavi rattled the door.

_That's not good. I have a bad feeling!_

"Hey! Shirou-san! Erika-san! Open the door! Let me come in!" he cried while pounding his fists against the door.

"Mister?" a voice asked surprised.

"Shirou-san! Open the door!" Lavi repeated.

"He's here! It's your entire fault because both of you didn't help searching the innocence! He'll get it! The Millennium Earl will be upset! It's your entire fault!" Erika cried.

The redhead winced.

_No!_

_._

At the same moment he heard the last both explosions, he heard also Lily scream in fear.

Lavi's eye grew bigger. He rattled the door again and tried to force it open.

"Shirou-san! Lily-chan!"

A whining voice whimpered, "Oka-san! Where's my Oka-san?"

"That can't be! Erika?" Shirou asked unbelievable.

Lavi shivered. He searched for his innocence and finally found it inside his pocket.

_Thanks to god! Lenalee didn't take it away!_

As Lavi activated his innocence Lenalee ran up to him.

"Lavi? Where are they? What happened?" she asked panicked.

.

Some shots chimed and screams followed.

The young bookman didn't answer. He crushed the door and stumbled into the room.

Lenalee followed him.

The redhead heard how she gasped behind him.

And the only thing he could do… was nothing.

He saw how the pentagrams spread over Shrirou's and Lily's corps and then how both… just crumbled into dust.

The akuma before them turned to the both young exorcist.

Lenalee screamed. Her voice shook.

"No! No! No! NO~!"

.

.

.

**A/N: Please don't hate me~! 'Hide somewhere'**

**I know it's… mean. Maybe a little bit violent but I wanted to let it happen since I started this story. (As mentioned many times I'm a sadist… 'Sigh') -.- Poor Shirou-san! Poor Lily-chan! (Damn Erika! Why does she have to be an akuma?! Stupid woman! But I have made her one, right? So I'm the stupid one?! And stupid door! It was shut!) However! That's a bad twist in the story… Hope it makes it a little bit darker and not that much fluffy-like. (Sometimes you have to involve violent things to shock people, right? And to let the interests grow.) Errm… yeah! I'll publish one more chapter today because this one was really short. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy it and have fun! (And please stop hating me if it's the case! -.-) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (I know it already! And everyone else knows it as well! -.-)**

**.**

_**Chapter 10**_

.

.

"**NO~!"**

The akuma turned around.

Lenalee cried and collapsed. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

Lavi glanced to her.

He felt angry. How could it be that neither he nor she recognized the fact that Erika was an akuma?! Why didn't they notice it? And how could it be that they never had any doubt?

"Tch!"

The young bookman gritted his teeth and tightened the grip around his innocence.

He didn't pay any attention to the pain he was feeling in his left arm.

With only one hit he threw the akuma against the wall which broke. Outside the house it exploded.

Lavi stared at the hole in the wall for a moment.

He deactivated his innocence and turned around. He kneeled down before Lenalee and touched her shoulder.

The darkgreen-haired young woman withdrew. She trembled and the redhead took her hands.

Lenalee locked her eyes with his. She sobbed and tears ran down her cheeks.

"S-She was an akuma…" she whimpered.

The young male exorcist nodded. He closed his eye and pulled the girl closer. Then he hugged her tightly.

Lenalee returned the hug. She cried louder than before and snuggled closer, so that Lavi lost his balance and keeled over backwards.

The young bookman patted her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee…" he whispered. "I'm really sorry! Please… don't cry!"

The girl sniffed but didn't stop crying.

Lavi kissed her forehead gently. For a short moment she seemed to calm down but then someone asked, "What… happened?"

Lavi's eye shot open. He glanced towards the room entrance and gulped.

"Tai…" he murmured.

The young boy looked afraid.

He repeated his question, "What happened?"

.

.

Lavi sat up. Lenalee let go of him and looked at the boy too.

"Tai," she sniffed. She wiped away her tears, trying to be strong.

"Where are my parents? Where is my sister?" he responded.

He stared into the room and his eyes became watery when he saw his father's and his sister's clothes on the floor.

He shook his head and stepped back.

"No!" he whispered.

"No! That's… that's not true! That can't be true! They… NO!"

The young guy whirled around and wanted to run but Lenalee was faster than him. She caught his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Let me go! Stupid idiot! Let go! It's… it's not true…" he cried. He punched weakly against her chest before the young exorcist apologized. "I'm sorry, Tai-chan! I know it must be horrible for you… Please forgive us…"

Tai quiet punching her. He gasped and then he started to cry. He wrapped his arms around Lenalee's waist. The young woman closed her eyes tightly. She sobbed quietly while apologizing again and again.

Lavi watched the scene. Guilt started to grow in his chest.

_If I would have noticed it earlier… if I had saved them… _

He turned his head to the side. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Lavi…"

The redhead looked back to Lenalee and Tai.

Lenalee still hugged the boy but she stretched one hand out behind her back, waiting for him to take it. He hesitated for a moment but finally he walked towards the both and took her hand gently. It shook a little and Lavi made a guilty face.

Carefully he placed his head on Lenalee's shoulder and gave her a quick peak on the cheek. Then he squeezed her hand while placing his other one on Tai's head and patting it.

"Sorry," he murmured.

.

.

.

"There are all gone, huh?"

Tai walked from side to side in the room.

Lavi and Lenalee observed him while nodding.

The young boy looked down and beheld the clothes on the floor.

"My mother was the akuma? Since when was she one?" he pondered.

"Tai," Lenalee said. She didn't want to make the situation worse so she tried to make him stop asking questions.

The boy shook his head.

"It's okay," he admitted. "I just don't understand why nobody recognized it."

"We're sorry, Tai" whispered the female exorcist.

Tai laughed a sad laugh. Again he shook his head.

"I don't blame you both, stupid idiot! My whole family… I never noticed it also she was my mother. Somehow it's ridiculous that she apologized to me when Rebecca died! You thought I would be the one turning into an akuma because my sister died while protecting me, right? You thought I would be too weak to turn down the Millennium Earl's offer but in effect… she was the weak one, right? I've lost everything! My parents, Rebecca and Lily… What do you think will happen with me in near future?"

He faced the exorcists and smiled miserably.

"You… Tai! Please stop!"

Lenalee stepped forewords.

She kneeled down and smiled.

"You still have to protect Natsuki-chan, right? Who else could do it except you?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah…"

.

.

.

Lenalee watched out of the window. She stared at the young guy which stood beside some grave stones in the near.

The funeral was over for two hours but Tai didn't seem as if he wanted to join the exorcists.

"It's raining… he'll catch a cold," Lenalee said.

Lavi who sat beside Natsuki's small bed sighed.

"It must be horrible for him."

Lenalee nodded.

Then she turned around and left the room.

"Where are you going, Lenalee?" Lavi asked. He followed the girl outside and caught up to her.

He took her hand and whispered, "I'll guide you."

The darkgreen-haired young woman smiled a little.

When they arrived at the grave stones, she called out the young boy's name.

Tai didn't seem to notice her so the redhead and the girl walked closer.

Lenalee wanted to say his name again, when she noticed that the boy was whistling quietly.

"That's Rebecca's lullaby," Lavi mentioned.

Lenalee looked up to him and frowned.

Both watched the boy whistling his goodbye to his family.

The rain didn't disturb him.

After some minutes Tai stopped whistling and turned around.

He raised up an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" he sniffed. Swiftly he wiped away his tears.

After that he reached out his hand and opened it.

"I think that's the innocence the akuma and you searched for," he murmured.

Lavi and Lenalee scanned the small medallion inside his hand.

It seemed like a normal medallion with a cross pendant.

"Uhm… Tai that's a medallion," Lenalee wondered.

The boy sighed annoyed.

He started to walk towards the guesthouse and the young exorcists followed him.

"Rebecca once found it in the forest. I don't know where or why she took it with her but after she had showed it to me and hid it somewhere in her room, the akuma attacks started. Maybe she knew that it was something special… because she took it with her when she ran away with me. Before she died she gave it to me… I hid it in her room again until now."

Lavi glanced to his female comrade.

He took the medallion from Tai and examined it.

Then he suddenly threw it against the house wall.

Lenalee gasped and Tai frowned curious.

"I think… we found the innocence," Lavi murmured.

He kneeled down and picked up the small piece of innocence.

"Like I said," Tai grinned cheekily.

.

.

.

**A/N: Chapter finished! **** Hope you liked it! **

**Mmmh… they have found the innocence, huh? (I didn't know what it could be so I made it into a medallion… you know that sometimes something must be destroyed before the innocence is "there", right? Like that strange tree in episode 14 and 15?) Uhm… Whatever! Poor Tai! But he's tough as usually! **** Mmmh… there will follow maybe two or three chapters. (Urgh! I think Komui wants to kill Lavi when he knows about his relation with Lenalee… -.- She has to protect him from her crazy brother**!** 'Shiver') Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay~ Enjoy the chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (Writing this sucks!) **

**.**

_**Chapter 11**_

.

.

_**It was one day later when the young exorcist said goodbye.**_

"Is it really okay for you, Tai-chan?"

Lenalee tilted her head to the side and smiled at the young boy before her.

Tai sighed annoyed. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Does it look like I'm not okay, stupid idiot? This is much better than being with both of you!" he said and stuck out his tongue.

The darkgreen-haired young woman placed her hands on her hips.

"You're mean, Tai! Don't be like that! You'll never find a girlfriend when you behave like that!" she teased.

Tai blushed deeply. He gulped.

"W-Who said I-I want a girlfriend? I'm still young, stupid idiot –Not like you and your stupid boyfriend!" he stuttered.

Now it was Lenalee who blushed.

.

"Stop it, Tai!" The young boy was beaten on the head. He held it with tears in his eyes and looked up at the young woman besides him.

"M-Marisa-san! That hurts!" he whined.

She shook her head.

"Be nice to other people, Tai!" she scolded.

Lenalee giggled and waved.

"It's okay, Marisa-san! But is it okay that he and Natsuki-chan stay here with your family?"

Marisa nodded. "Mother knew him for some time. He often came to her in the guesthouse and ate her meals for the few guests we had -this cheeky boy… She's happy when she can help. Right, Tai?"

Marisa smiled cheekily before she gave him a hit on the back.

Tai stumbled.

He grumbled, "You're awful, Marisa-san! You should have stayed in the city after you have finished your education!"

Marisa laughed.

"Why should I? I can work here in my mother's guesthouse and finally I'm able to joke around with you again, Tai-chan~!"

Lavi raised up an eyebrow. He glanced to Lenalee and she nodded.

"We should go now…" she said. Then she hugged Tai for a moment.

Tai pulled her away and growled, "Stop it! Don't touch me, stupid idiot!"

He looked down to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Bye! Thanks to you and your mother, Marisa-san!" said Lavi before he patted Tai's head which growled again.

Then he and Lenalee left the village.

.

.

.

"Haaah~ I hope Tai will have a good live from now on."

Lavi smiled a little as he watched Lenalee.

They were on the way back to the order. One more day had passed since they had taken the railway and now they walked towards the Black Order.

"Who knows?" Lavi answered.

He took her hand gently in his and smiled.

Lenalee blushed.

"Lavi… I-I… uhm… a-are we officially a… a couple now?" she stuttered.

The redhead pondered. He tilted his head to the side while smiling playfully.

"Do you want to be a couple, sweetheart?" he asked huskily and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I-I… Stop it, Lavi! You make me ridiculous!" she scolded but nodded.

They had arrived at the order's entrance and waited.

"You know," Lenalee mentioned. "My Nii-san wouldn't like it seeing us together."

Lavi winced.

He giggled nervously. He hadn't thought about it until now.

Last time Komui wanted to let his Komurin "kill" him because Lenalee liked him when she thought she was a child. But now… he would definitely tear him to pieces…

"Do you have to tell me it now, Lenalee? That's mean~!" he whimpered.

The girl giggled and squeezed his hand before she let it go.

"Maybe I should tell him about it?" she wondered. Then she entered the order and the redhead followed.

He frowned.

"Errm… that wouldn't be right, or? We should tell him about it together…"

The darkgreen-haired young woman sighed.

"As you wish, Lavi" she giggled before taking his hand again.

She winked. Then she hugged his right arm.

"Hey! Does your arm still hurt?" she wanted to know.

The young bookman shook his head. "It's better. You were worried without a real reason."

Lenalee made a grimace.

"I was not! You were badly injured back there! Oh! That reminds me at something!"

The redhead winked in surprise. He tilted his head to the side.

Lenalee smiled sweetly, then she asked with sharp voice, "Why did you tell Tai about our last mission and everything else that happened but not me?!"

Lavi gulped.

_She still wants to know, huh?_

"Uhm… it just happened?" he tried. As his now-girlfriend looked at him annoyed, he sighed.

"Okay! Fine! You REALLY want to know? Mmmh… Let's see. You thought I was your elder brother, you forced Allen, Crowley, Yu and me to play makeover with you but I was the only one who didn't wear a dress… then you went with Marshall Cross to his room and he handed out a bunny to you which you named 'Lavi-chan'. Oh! And you called Marshall Cross 'Cross—oji-san'!"

Lenalee shook her head. "Waaah~ really?! How embarrassing!"

Lavi smirked.

"That wasn't all! In the same night you came to me with a stuffed animal named 'Mr. Marshmallow' because you were afraid of a storm! Then you slept in my bed and I caught a cold and collapsed one day later…"

The young female exorcist blushed deeply. She let go of his arm and walked faster.

"I have heard enough! Stop it, Lavi!" she whimpered.

The redhead laughed.

He caught up to her and giggled, "When I was ill you came to me and kissed me and confessed your feelings for me…"

"Uwaaah~! S-Stop it, Lavi! It's enough! I don't want to know more! It's alright… I don't have to know everything!" she stuttered.

"But that wasn't all!" he mentioned.

_That's funny_, he thought and walked close behind Lenalee.

She rushed forwards and placed her hands over her ears.

"No! It's enough! Really!" she cried.

"Are you sure? There are still some facts left," Lavi teased her.

The girl gulped and continued rushing forward.

"It's enough! It's enough!"

She heard how the redhead busted out in laugher behind her before she whimpered, "Just stop it, Lavi~!"

.

.

.

**The End!**

**.**

**A/N: Tada! That was the last chapter of the sequel! **** Uhm… Marisa is the guesthouse owner's daughter. She was in the city and learned there but now she's back. She and her mother will be Tai's and Natsuki's new family… (And now everyone should know why Tai is that cheeky! It's Marisa's fault because she's cheeky as well! -.-) **

**I'll write one or two side-chapters, though. (Komui has to know about their relation! Muhahaha~ 'Cough' -.-) Yep! Still it isn't a cliché –the end, right? Hope you liked it! And thanks for reading the story and the reviews! **** But still review this chapter please! And the side-chapters! 'Smile' **

'**Hands out cookies and cake' Till then! **


	12. Chapter 11, 1

**A/N: Here's one of the side-chapters! First Lenalee's and Lavi's friends will know about their relation! (Next chappie is Komui's turn! ****)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! **

**.**

_**Chapter 11. 1**_

.

.

Allen looked from Lenalee to Lavi and back to the young woman.

He winked surprised and opened his mouth to ask something but Lavi stared at him annoyed.

The white-haired young exorcist frowned. He glanced to Crowley who sat beside him. Miranda who was back from a mission, sat next to Crowley and didn't know where to look to.

The other members of the order didn't pay attention to the table in the dining hall where they sat.

They talked and laughed while eating their lunch.

"I… uhm…" Allen started to talk shyly.

He gulped as he smiled at his female comrade. Lenalee smiled back but glanced to the redhead besides her. Her eyes filled with anger.

Allen took a deep breath before he asked, "What happened between you?"

Lenalee turned her head away and Lavi rolled his eye.

"Don't ask" he mentioned.

Crowley tilted his head to the side. Naive as he was, he wondered, "Are you mad at each other?"

Lenalee pushed her eyebrows together. Then she stood up and sat down on another table.

"Ask him" she growled and nodded towards Lavi who rolled his eye again.

"What do you want here?" Allen heard Kanda ask Lenalee annoyed.

The girl didn't give a response and it didn't seem as if she would leave the table Kanda at which he sat.

Lavi sighed.

"I can't believe it" he murmured.

Miranda bit her bottom lip.

"S-So what h-happened?" she pondered.

The redhead leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You don't want to now…"

Crowley shook his head.

"But you seem to be mad and Lenalee too. Didn't you just come back yesterday?"

Lavi nodded.

"Yeah."

"And you have found the innocence, right?" Allen wanted to know.

"Yeah."

"But you're still mad about something?"

"Yeah."

Lenalee laughed. Kanda frowned irritated. The darkgreen-haired young woman got up and came back to their table.

"As it seems **my boyfriend **doesn't want to explain the situation," she growled.

Lavi raised up an eyebrow.

"I wanted to tell him about us! Who was the one who said ''Let's wait some time''? Oh, right! It was you…!"

Allen gasped for air.

"Give me a break!" he said. "Wait! Boyfriend? Lavi and you? A couple? Since when?" he stuttered.

Crowley didn't understand immediately. He repeated, "Boyfriend?"

Miranda's cheeks flushed as she heard the word and Kanda ignored them all while trying to eat his soba without being interrupted by his comrades.

.

Lenalee nodded and Lavi did the same.

"Yeah. Since this mission," the redhead admitted.

Their white-haired comrade nodded in absence.

After some minutes he shook his head and observed the both of them arguing.

"I also wanted to tell my Nii-san about it!" Lenalee explained.

"But we didn't tell Komui! Haven't I said ''Let's tell him now'' when we gave him a report about the mission and the piece of innocence?" Lavi shot back.

The girl gritted her teeth. "Sure you said it… but what could have happened? You know he always has some of his Komurins even if we destroyed them and wouldn't it be better to tell him after the innocence is by Hebraska?"

The young bookman sighed.

"Why? He can't destroy it so easily, right? What's the matter about telling him straight away?" he hissed.

Lenalee shook her head while staring at Lavi.

"You don't understand! Let's imagine it! We tell my Nii-san about us being a couple… There are two options. First he would harass me, cry and then wants to kill you which would be a big trouble. Second option is that he would try to kill you as soon as we told him about us. And that would also be a big trouble! And the innocence might get lost in the trouble or damaged!"

Lavi quit arguing. Lenalee grinned masterfully.

"You see I'm right," she smirked.

Lavi grumbled. He turned his head away.

The darkgreen-haired girl cheered a little because of her success.

Allen, Crowley and Miranda who tried to follow the whole discussion sighed in relief.

"Uhm… I-I think I should say congratulations to both of you," Allen mentioned.

Lavi and Lenalee frowned.

"You know," said Crowley. "Because you're a couple now."

Miranda agreed.

"C-C-Congratulations!"

Lavi glanced to his girlfriend. Lenalee glanced to him. Both blushed and nodded.

"T-Thanks…" they mumbled.

Lavi smiled shyly at the girl and offered her a hand which she took after some time.

"I-I'm sorry," the redhead apologized.

"We can tell him later, right?" Lenalee smiled.

Allen giggled amused.

"So you haven't told Komui about it until now?"

The couple agreed.

"Urgh! Somehow I don't want to think about it. He should know but there will be some problems… but what's so bad about me being Lenalee's boyfriend?" Lavi smirked.

He frowned surprised when he saw Allen trying to make him stop speaking. Crowley who looked like he had seen a ghost and Miranda tried to make him aware of something.

"What?" Lavi wondered. "Come on! You don't think I'm not a good boyfriend for her, nor do you?"

"L-L-La-Lavi! B-Behind you…" stuttered Allen.

The redhead winced. He glanced to Lenalee who laughed nervously before he slowly turned his head.

"Huh~? You're my Lenalee's boyfriend, Bookman Jr.?"

The young bookman started to sweat.

_Oh shit!_

.

.

.

**A/N: And again Lavi is in trouble! **** 'Laughing' Uhm… they have been arguing, huh?! Nah! Whatever! If I were them I would never tell Komui about their relation because… uhm… Komui is a freak! And he wants to kill every man who is JUST close to 'his' Lenalee. Don't want to think about the consequences for her boyfriend… 'Shudders' Hope you liked it! (In the next chapter the story about how Komui find out about them being a couple is a little bit different.) **

**Haha… just imagine the whole chaos that would take place in the dining hall! Komui chasing Lavi with a Komurin, Allen trying to hold him back, Lenalee scolding her elder brother and telling him to stop… Oh! And our clumsy Miranda and Crowley trying to help Allen! But the best part would be that –Allen stumbling while Komurin also chase him AND falling against Kanda who spill his soba! And then Kanda wants to kill Allen, Komui wants to kill Lavi and the others try to stop everyone! Yeay! Chaos! 'Bursting out in laugher' **** Please review! 'Still laughing'**


	13. Chapter 11,2

**A/N: KOMUI! Yaey! **** Now it's Komui's turn! 'Evil grin' Let's see what happens~! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own D. Gray-man! **

**.**

_**Chapter 11. 2**_

.

.

"Good morning, Lenalee! How are you?"

The female exorcist smiled as the white-haired boy who joined her on the way to the dining hall.

"I'm fine! Thanks. And you, Allen?"

Allen nodded but sighed.

"Also fine… but I'm searching for Timcanpy. Have you seen him?" he asked curious.

The darkgreen-haired young woman shook her head.

"Mmmh… I wonder where he is."

"Surely you will find him, beansprout," someone shouted and hit Allen's back.

Allen stumbled forwards and tried to find his balance again.

He turned around and winked at Lavi who smirked.

"L-Lavi!" he complained. **"And what's with that beansprout?!"**

Lavi laughed. "Come on, beansprout! I haven't seen you for a week! I just wanted to say ''Hello''!"

Allen made a grimace.

"Stop it!" he said.

Lenalee giggled quietly. Gently she hit the redhead's arm.

"Don't fool around with him, Lavi!" she scolded.

The young bookman played hurt.

"Ha-aaah~ Got it! Got it!"

.

"G-Good morning, everyone!"

Lenalee turned her head around and nodded.

"Good morning, Miranda! How was your mission?"

The brown-haired female exorcist winked but smiled after some time.

"Good. And yours? Lavi and you came back yesterday, right?" she responded.

Lavi interrupted her with a cheering voice, "Yeah, yeah! We have found some innocence, too! Komui brought it to Hebraska yesterday! And he cried the whole time and clung onto Lenalee…!"

Miranda tilted her head to the side.

Lenalee sighed annoyed.

"It wasn't easy to force him to let me go," she mumbled.

Allen laughed.

"Poor Lenalee! You should have seen him when both of you were on the mission! He didn't work… Reever-san had to force him but still he and Johnny had to do most of the things because he was like…"

"A damn kid who needs his mother," Kanda finished Allen's sentence.

Allen glared at the newest speak-member.

"Hey, Kanda! Don't interrupt me!" he growled.

Kanda ignored him. He walked faster and left the group behind.

"H-Hey!" Allen cried.

"Tch! Stop annoying me in the morning, beansprout!" Kanda mentioned.

The white-haired exorcist's eyebrows pushed together in anger.

"My name is Allen!" he complained.

"Haven't I said you shouldn't annoy me, **beansprout?!**" Kanda asked, now some meters away.

Allen gulped. His eyebrow started to twitch. He caught up to the elder one and grumbled, "I'm Allen! Are you stupid or what?"

The rest of the group watched them starting a fight, laughing nervously until both walked into the dining hall.

The three stopped in the entrance and looked inside.

Allen and Kanda had sat down on a table. Crowley sat in the middle of them and tried to calm both down.

"We should make them stop," Lenalee mentioned.

She wanted to enter the huge room but Lavi withdrew her.

The darkgreen-haired young woman looked at him in surprise.

"What is it?"

"I have to talk to you for a moment," the redhead smiled.

Miranda winked a few times before she understood.

"I-I… uhm… will try to calm… them down?" she wondered and left the both alone at the corridor.

.

Lenalee faced the redhead.

Curious she repeated, "What is it, Lavi?"

The young bookman smiled playfully. He pulled her to the side –out of the entrance.

"Hey, Lenalee," he whispered huskily while stepping closer to the girl.

She gulped.

"W-What?" she wanted to know.

Lavi stepped closer again and she stepped back till her back leaned against the wall.

The redhead leaned in to her ear and whispered, "You haven't say ''Good morning'' to me till now… what's with that, sweetheart?"

His voice was teasing and Lenalee blushed as she felt his breath on her neck.

"B-But were at the corridor, Lavi! W-We can't…" she stuttered.

She felt how he smirked.

"Eeeeeh~? Why?" he played dumb.

"I-If someone sees us… We still haven't told them about us," she tried to explain.

Lavi withdrew his head and tilted it to the side.

"But we will. So why not? Come on, Lenalee! Just one kiss, okay?"

The female exorcist glanced to the side ashamed.

Her cheeks flushed once more.

The young bookman smiled kindly and pulled away. He sighed.

"Okay… maybe later."

As he wanted to join the others in the dining hall, Lenalee pulled at his jacket.

The redhead turned around in surprise.

"Huh?"

The girl looked down. She bit her bottom lip before she suddenly looked up –straight in his face.

Then she pulled him closer and gave him a kiss.

When they separated to take a breath, she mumbled, "G-Good morning, L-Lavi!"

He giggled and hugged her gently.

"Morning, sweetheart!"

.

All of sudden there was a throat.

Lavi felt how his face lost all color. He started to shiver and let go of Lenalee who gulped.

"N-Nii-san!" she stuttered.

A hand was placed on the redhead's shoulder. It squeezed it tightly.

Lavi gulped as well and turned around while stuttering, "K-Komu… GYAAAAAAAAH~!"

The office head stared at him. His grin was evil and at this moment he didn't seem human.

"Lavi-kun~" he growled.

Lavi didn't make a move. He looked as if he was made of stone.

It took some minutes till he answered, "Y-Y-Yes?!"

"That you are Lenalee's boyfriend… That's…" he started and Lenalee interrupted him nervously.

"Nii-san! Please don't freak out! Lavi and I… we're a couple… Please don't hurt him!"

Komui winced. Then he suddenly smiled happily.

"Why should I hurt him?" he said innocently. "I wanted to say that it's beautiful! Lavi being your boyfriend… I'm really happy for you, Lenalee-chan!"

The young bookman stared at his girlfriend's elder brother stupidly.

"Huh?" he wondered.

Even Lenalee was perplexed. She winked surprised.

"A-Are you sure?" she wanted to know.

Komui nodded and turned around.

"Yep! I'm sure! Have fun~!" he cheered and started to leave.

The couple watched him leaving. Lenalee glanced to Lavi and giggled.

"That was easier than I have thought!"

Lavi agreed. He wasn't sure if he really wasn't in danger.

When they wanted to join their friends for breakfast, Komui called out the young bookman's name.

Lavi turned his head once again and discovered Komui circa hundred meters away.

He held something in his hand -A bright smirk on his face again.

"SUCH A GUY LIKE YOU WILL NEVER BE MY SWEET SISTER'S BOYFRIEND!" he cried before he pushed a bottom on the thing he held in his hand.

Lavi winced as he recognized what this 'thing' was.

At that moment a Komurin appeared behind Komui.

"DESTROY THIS GUY THERE, MY LOVELY KOMURIN!" the office head ordered and the robot started to rush towards the young bookman.

"Nii-san! Don't!" Lenalee scolded panicked.

Lavi gulped. He whirled around and started to run away with a loud scream.

.

.

"What happens out there?" Crowley asked curious.

He stopped eating and looked at his friends interested.

Miranda shook her head uninformed. Kanda ignored his question and Allen tilted his head to the side.

"I wonder…" he admitted.

Just a second after he had said it, Lavi ran into the dining hall. Lenalee followed while whining, "Stop it, Nii-san~!"

"Lavi? Lenalee?" Allen pondered.

The redhead spotted his younger friend and comrade and sighed in relief.

"Allen~! Help me~! Komui has gone mad!" he begged while continue running towards him.

The white-haired young exorcist frowned.

"What…?" he wanted to know as Komurin entered the room.

"Allen~!" Lavi whined. The Komurin followed him.

Allen cried.

"Whaaa! W-Wait! What? Not again!" he screamed as he jumped up and ran away from his comrade.

Lavi squealed. Komurin didn't quit following him.

"Wait, Allen! Do something!" he cried.

Allen shook his head.

"No! Go away, Lavi! I don't need something like that again~!" he answered.

.

"Tch!" Kanda observed the scene.

"How annoying!"

"S-Shouldn't we help them?" Miranda asked shyly.

Crowley nodded unsurely.

They heard Lavi squealing again and Allen who repeated to tell him to stay away.

.

"Chef!"

Reever and Johnny walked down the corridor and searched for Komui.

When they passed the dining hall, they stepped back and looked inside surprised.

"What the-?" Reever mumbled.

Inside was a great chaos -Finder and other members of the order tried to hide behind some overturned tables. Crowley caught Miranda who stumbled over one of them. Jerry put his hands in the air and bleated. A huge Komurin damaged the room while chasing Lavi. Allen who tried to run away from Lavi and the Komurin, stumbled over a plate on the floor and made a surprised face before bumping into Kanda's back. The elder exorcist spilled his soba and jumped up furious.

He took his Mugen and activated it. Then he chased Allen, prepared to kill him.

And in the center of the attention stood Komui who laughed like a psychopath and Lenalee who tried to make him stop the robot…

Reever sighed sleepily and yawned.

"I think we should come back later, Johnny," he mentioned and went back to his office. A yellow golem joined his side. "You also want to be safe, huh, Tim?" The golem seemed to nod.

Johnny observed the scene some seconds longer before he shrugged his shoulders and followed Reever. Right now he didn't want to lose his life as well as Reever and Tim did.

.

.

.

**A/N: Tada! Finished! **** Okay… it doesn't matter how Komui find out about it… there will always be chaos in the end (and the same attention -.-) Hope you liked it! This was the last chapter for this story. Next project will be a One-Shot- Collection! Hope I will see you there! (Wishes and ideas are welcome! I'll write everything you want –except Yaoi, Yuri and things that aren't 'family safe'. If you want something special then write it down in your review or PM me! 'Smile') See you! And please review! **


End file.
